


Getting Better

by softsadcancer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsadcancer/pseuds/softsadcancer
Summary: "Yeah, he's just had too much to drink. Dan, let's go back, okay? You're tired.""No, I'm not gay! You stop being gay! We're not gay!"Dan's scared, but Phil promises to be there with him every step of the way.





	Getting Better

It was still very crowded in the dorm lounge. Phil was busy talking to a friend with a drink in one hand but Dan barely had the energy to stand anymore. All he wanted to do was leave and go to sleep. He had a little too much to drink and was slowly coming down from his high and all he felt in that moment was sick. Leaning on Phil for support, he cautiously looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. When he figured everyone was too hammered to even acknowledge their existence, Dan slipped his hand into Phil's and gave it a squeeze. _I want to go home, _Dan telepathically told Phil. _Please let's go home._

Unfortunately, someone had noticed him and playfully called him out.

"Your boyfriend's tired, Lester," the boy talking to Phil joked. Phil looked to Dan, using his thumb to rub circles on Dan's hand.

Suddenly feeling as if all eyes were on him, Dan quickly retracted his hand, wiping it as if he had been contaminated. "I'm not his boyfriend," Dan slurred, moving away from Phil. "That's gay, and I'm not gay."

Phil laughed nervously and grabbed Dan's wrist, pulling him closer. He knew Dan was starting to get restless and didn't want to cause any trouble or some sort of scene, especially around his new friends. Pretending to yawn, he put the drink he was holding down and turned to his friend. "I think we'll get going," he said. "He's had quite a bit to drink and he'll get quite cranky if he doesn't get some sleep now."

"Stop it," Dan pulled his hand away from Phil and pushed him back. Part of his brain didn't understand why he was doing this. He loved it when Phil paid attention to him. Part of him wanted to give in and let Phil envelop him in his arms, maybe even give him a soft kiss on the forehead like he always did before they slept. And what did it matter? The boys around them were clinging on to their male friends, repeatedly telling them how much they loved and adored them, even following it with a sloppy kiss or two. So what if Phil put his arm around him? It didn't really mean anything. It could mean that Phil was a kind friend who was concerned for the health and safety of his younger friend, and simply wanted to hold on and support him better on his own two legs.

Plus, Dan didn't even know these people. What would they have against him? He'd never see them again ever.

But no. A small part of his brain started to panic. Even though it wasn't the case, Dan felt everyone stare at him. It was like being back in high school again. He could hear chants, the laughs, and the jeering. Not again, this couldn't be happening again. He covered his ears and shook his head, trying to shake off the bad memories. To everyone around who was paying attention, which wasn't much, they didn't think too much of it. _Just another drunk lad, we've seen worse._

Phil knew what was happening with Dan. Trying to be as calm as possible, he moved towards Dan and tried to calm him down as well. Holding on to his wrists, he gently tried to sit him down on the floor to keep him grounded but Dan wouldn't have it. Phil's friend watched with a look of concern on his face. "He okay, Lester?"

"Yeah, he's just had too much to drink," Phil tried to remain calm. If he panicked, he worried Dan might feed off it. "Dan, let's go back, okay? You're tired."

"No, I'm not gay! You stop being gay!" Dan said a little louder, pushing Phil away. "We're not gay!"

"Dan, no one's saying anything," Phil said, reaching for him again as Dan protested with his flailing arms. "Let's go back, I'll make you some tea, okay?"

"I'm not gay!" Dan shouted. "I'm not fucking gay!"

"Alright, mate, we get it," Phil's friend nervously laughed, trying to play down the situation. "It was just a joke."

"Well, we're not gay and we're not boyfriends," Dan slurred, moving backward further away from Phil, stumbling as he went along.

"Alright, Dan, they get it," Phil said cautiously. "You're very tired, okay? Come, I'll take you back so you can get some rest, okay? Let's go-"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Dan screamed.

Now he was starting to attract attention from more people around him. The chatter was slowly dying down and the music that was playing in the background was softer. People were starting to stare in their direction. Drunkards who were lying around also starting screaming and shouting in response, which prompted their friends to cover their mouths so as to not disturb people who were sleeping. Phil was trying his best to get Dan under control, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

"Shut the fuck up, mate!" One of the drunkards shouted. "Let your boyfriend take you home!"

"What the fuck did you say, you fucktard?" Dan turned to face the drunk who spoke. "I'll fuck you up and your mum, and your sister..."

"I'm so sorry!" Phil dove straight to Dan and covered his mouth, and pushed him against the wall. "Dan, seriously, shut up. You're drunk and we're leaving."

Dan stood, staring back at Phil, stunned. Phil was never one to get angry easily, but he could feel it radiating off him. His blue eyes suddenly went dark, and he knew not to talk anymore. He nodded and let Phil put his arms around him as he guided them out of the party

A couple of somewhat sober boys held down the other guy who had steam coming out of his ears as he spewed horrible profanities at Dan as both he and Phil made their way out, Phil firmly holding on to his shoulders. "Sorry about this, Patrick," Phil said softly as he passed by his friend. "He's usually not like this."

Patrick waved him off. "We've seen worse, mate. Make sure he's well taken care of, yeah?"

Phil nodded, as Dan turned to Patrick with a scowl on his face. _He was the one who started this, it's all his fault that Phil's mad at me._ "Fuck off, you're gay and a twat, this is all your fault." Dan spat.

"Dan!" Phil shook Dan's shoulders and he was silent again.

Patrick smiled and shook his head. "Rest well, bud," Patrick pet Dan's shoulder and ran to stop the drunkard from causing a commotion.

"I'll fuck your mum!" The drunkard screamed. "I'll fuck her so good, and I'll fuck your sister too, and your dad..."

The pair walked out in silence. Phil was angry at Dan, and angry at himself for even thinking inviting Dan was a good idea. He was just glad that Dan didn't study here. He couldn't imagine what would possibly happen tomorrow morning. Hopefully, everyone will forget the whole thing even happened and they can move on with their lives as they were.

Holding on to him by his shoulder, fearing that holding his hands would set him off again, he guided Dan out of that dorm house to his own dorm complex. No one was around, which made sense. It was almost 5 in the morning, surely any sane person would be asleep right now. They walked to the lift and waited. Dan was silent the whole time. Either he was half asleep, or he felt embarrassed for what just happened. Taking a quick glance at him, his eyes were half-closed and Phil guessed his stupid drunk boyfriend was taking a nap upright.

It wasn't long before they got into Phil's room. Leading him to the bathroom, Phil sat Dan on the toilet and started taking off his beer-stained clothes. Dumping them on the floor, he picked Dan and gently sat his naked body on the floor of his bathroom and gave him a shower. "Stay here, okay?" Phil said. He knew for a fact that Dan was too drunk to even sit upright properly, as he watched his body slowly slump to the floor. But he just wanted to make sure.

He walked out into his room with Dan's clothes and put them in the laundry basket, making a mental note to have them washed first thing tomorrow morning. He placed Dan's bag on his bed and fished out his other set of clothes. He stared at them for a minute, before putting them on his desk and removing a clean t-shirt from his closet. Dan always liked sleeping with one of Phil's t-shirts. "I like smelling like you," Dan had said once.

Dan, on the other hand, was too drunk to function. His eyelids were heavy as he struggled to keep them open. He was cold, so cold. And also naked. Why was he naked? What did he do?

Oh, it didn't matter. He just wanted to sleep. Why did he drink so much? Did he do anything stupid? He sure hoped not. But knowing himself well enough, the fact that he was naked in the shower was enough to tell him he most probably did something stupid. Hugging himself, he closed his eyes again and decided to call it night. That was until he felt hands on his body and suddenly, water. Dan's eyes flitted open. Oh, it was only Phil. Wait, where were they?

Realizing where he was, alone with Phil in his bathroom, struggling to get up, he reached out and attempted to give Phil a hug. He flailed his arms upwards and whined.

"No water, hug."

"Dan, you need to shower."

"Hug."

Phil sighed as switched off the shower and sat next to Dan as he struggled to sit up. Helping him onto his butt, Dan threw his arms around Phil and sighed. For a moment, things felt okay. Dan felt safe again. Phil was so nice and warm and Dan forgot where he was again, just happy to have Phil alone. He snuggled his face into the nook of Phil's neck. He still smelt so good."I missed you, where did you go? I thought I did something stupid," Dan paused. "Did I?

At first, Phil didn't want to react. He was angry at Dan. He was angry for the unnecessary commotion he caused, and the possible rift he might have caused with his new-found friends.

But Dan was also 18. He was still a child. A very drunk child. If anything, it was his fault for even suggesting tonight to Dan. _Of course_ Dan was going to get absolutely hammered; he usually did when there was free-flow alcohol available. He should've known better than to assume better of Dan. He knew this boy inside out. This was really all Phil's fault

Not getting a response out of Phil, Dan started to panic slightly. He suddenly remembered flashes of shouting and pushing and screaming and insulting. "I'm sorry," Dan mumbled into Phil's neck. "I"m sorry I made so much noise. I don't want them to- I don't want to make fun- them to make fun of me- them to call me gay and bully me-" Dan choked back a sob. "Not again, Phil, no more bullying, please."

Phil felt a tug on his heart as he scooped a small, wet and naked Dan on to his lap and kissed him on his head. "Shh, it's okay," Phil finally said. "Listen, when I'm around, you won't ever be bullied, okay? Never ever ever." He hugged his tightly, holding him close.

"They were so loud, so loud and so mean, Phil," Dan said softly into Phil's neck, tears falling down his face.

"No, it was just bants, love," Phil assured him, stroking his hair."My friends like to joke, that's all."

"No, before," Dan said. "The before. Before I met you."

"Oh."

Phil knew of Dan's past. and it was a painful one. He remembers the number of times Dan broke down over Skype because of what was happening in his life, and how he wished so strongly that he was there to comfort him. All he could do was comfort him with words and promises of a future where they would both be happy together. It was unfair that some people went through it, and felt eternally blessed he was surrounded by people who loved and accepted him for who he was. Holding Dan close, he kissed and whispered into his hair, "I promise I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Though it didn't sound like much, to Dan, it meant a lot, especially hearing it from someone he loved and respected so much. He' always felt safer with Phil around. He was always in a better mood just being in his presence, even when they weren't physically together. All those Skype calls really helped him get through some tough times, and he could not find the _right_ words to thank Phil enough.

Sometimes, thank you was never enough.

"Thank you," Dan said quietly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Of course, love," Phil said.

They sat in silence, close to each other, not wanting to move forward or backward, but to stay stuck in time like this, holding each other.

"Was I bad tonight?" Dan suddenly said.

"I've seen worse," Phil chuckled into Dan's hair.

"Really?" Dan said softly.

"Yes, you silly drunk boy," Phil said, holding Dan closer. "I still haven't forgotten the bar incident."

Dan groaned, faintly remember standing on a table with his pants down and shouting 'look ma, no pants on'. "Nooo..."

They sat in silence again, just holding on to each other. It was serene, calm. "I'm sorry," Dan said again. He wanted to look Phil in the eyes to let him know he meant it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It's okay," Phil replied, kissing him again on his head. "You know, everyone knows I'm gay."

"But they don't know I'm gay, right? Or did I say something tonight?"

"Nothing explicit, don't worry," Phil assured him. "They may have a hint, but it's nothing for them to be bothered about anyways."

Cradling Dan, Phil rocked him side to side. Dan liked this, he felt small and safe. He just wanted to stay in this moment forever and ever and ever. Couldn't he have that at least?

Phil smiled as he watched Dan falling asleep against his chest. He really did love this boy so much. Holding him close, he placed his head on Dan's head and sighed. No matter what, he was always going to protect this small precious bean of his, and give him all the love he needs.

"You know," Phil said. "University is different. Everyone here is a lot more accepting of who you are. We have clubs and societies for the LGBTQ+ community, so we all get to have our voices heard and be accepted as just another person in society." Phil felt it was a good idea to let him know because he knew what Dan went through throughout his whole 18 years, and he wanted to let him know that it wasn't all that bad. "It's getting better."

Dan didn't say anything at first, because he wasn't sure he believed him. If that was the case, why was he still being called derogatory names on the street or online? "How sure are you?" Dan whispered. "It's still happening."

"Yes, but it's on the path to getting better, we're on the path to more acceptance," Phil replied, facing Dan and cupping his face with one hand. "These things take time, but I promise you, 10 years down the road, you'll be a happier man."

"I'll only be happier if you promise to still be around," Dan said quietly. "I'm always happier when you're around.

Kissing him softly on his forehead, Phil replied, "Of course, I'll always be with you, that's the plan."

Smiling, he reached up and kissed Phil softly on the lips. He was so soft and gentle and kind and lovely and all the good and positive words that were there in the dictionary. If you looked up an angel in a dictionary, you'd see Phil's face in it, because that was exactly what he was: an absolute fucking angel, his guardian angel.

"Alright, how about we get you showered and cleaned up?" Phil said, breaking away from Dan. "I'd love to hug and kiss you more when we're both clean and in bed."

"Okay," Dan didn't want to argue anymore, giving Phil another kiss on the lips.

"And Dan?"

"Yes, Phil?"

"You'll always be next to me in my life," Phil smiled.

Dan smiled, reassured. Yes, maybe things will be better. As long as he had Phil, things will always better.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa okay so i've been meaning to write more and i've had this story in my drafts for a while and thought "you know what, i should post it!" and i have :D  
anyways i hope you guys like it!  
I'm hoping to write more in the future because i'm so inspired by so many stories i've read!!  
if you've any comments or tips for me, do let me know! i'd love to hear them


End file.
